Many garments, such as shirts, attempt to strike a balance between comfort and function. For example, loose fitting garments can be more comfortable than tight fitting garments. However, a loose fitting garment can sometimes be more restrictive than a tight fitting, but more stretchable garment, because the shifting of loose fabric can impair movement and serve as a distraction. Clothing that is too loose can cause physical harm from tripping or catching. Therefore, it can be desirable for active-wear to be close fitting, but stretchable, so as not to interfere with body movement.
One drawback to close fitting stretchable clothing is the tendency to bunch-up during movement activity. For example, the cuffs of close fitting shirts often “ride up” a wearer's arms when the hands are moved over the head. In other garments, “pushed-up” sleeves will not stay up because the garment is too stretchable. Thus, some garments will not stay down even after the arms are lowered. This is undesirable, as a wearer must constantly tug the sleeves back to their original position after the cuffs ride up the arms during movement and then stay in the bunched up condition. Pushed up sleeves will not stay up, and need to constantly be pushed back up. Thus, if a wearer is engaged in a messy activity, such as fish cleaning or needs to reach into water, it is desirable for a cuff to stay up and not slide down during use.
One solution for keeping shirt cuffs in place has been to include a loop, to engage a wearer's hand. Other solutions involve restrictive bands. Other attempted solutions have been found to be uncomfortable. None of the current solution have been found to be fully satisfactory.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved garment, such as a shirt, that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.